Customizing your Character
Application Guidelines You will be able to app up to 3 action/skills every 2 weeks, counted from day you submit the app. You app a skill on monday, it is processed on saturday, and then the rest of the time is meant to represent you having to recover from learning that skill, fine tuning that skill, etc.. This will be strongly supported and failure to follow it will get your app rejected, repeated failure to follow will be punished either by limiting more on what you can buy or how often. We staffers have lives and are people and we don't want to process paper work 24/7 so this timeline is meant to help allievate the large influx of applications every week from xp awards. All the information you need to create actions and skills as well as the form you need to fill out can be found on the mush by typing +help app Creating Actions A base Action with no bells and whistles costs 10 xp. Meaning if you bought Melee attack you would be charged 10 xp. As you add effects, depending on what the effect is, it will increase cost of such by a certain amount of xp, it will be in the list when you type +actionapp. A base action will run off of two stats and two skills. An advance action must evolve from or be a combination of base actions you have, which has three skills attached to it instead of two. It will of course be allowed to buy more modifications too. The base cost for an advanced action is 20 xp plus the cost of effects. Remember that your advanced action will be some combination of the two actions you combined to make it, and plan accordingly. You are allowed to change skills on any non-basic action you've created by paying xp equal to what it would cost to raise that skill to the next rank. Example if Cero has targeting and reiatsu shaping at level 10, and 25 respecitively. It would cost 5 xp to replace targeting and 6 xp to replace reiatsu shaping. Example Action: Name: Womans Scorn Description: An attack inherent for females. This is used to break a male using psionic abilities. It is an act of a woman considering or treating as contemptible or unworthy. It can also be to reject or refuse with derision, a male or their actions. Damage: Stamina Composition: Psychic Stat: Willpower, Spirit Skill: (Here you would put two skills that best apply towards your action) Learn: (Here you would say how they learned it, or include a clip/link to a log of the char being taught) Effect: +tohit (other examples are +damage, +criticaltohit, +criticaldamage) Creating Skills Follow the instructions in it for now. Skills start at costing 5 xp between 1-20, 6 xp from 21 to 40, 7 xp up from 41 to 45 and 46 to 50 cost 8 xp. Learning skills from other people is possible and we plan to even implement an apprenticeship system which will come out in more detail at a later time. We also encourage you to expand on skills and make more specific ones and not stick to what you currently have on your sheet. At this time it is obvious the skills naturally cap at 50, all except melee, which caps at 25, as like melee attack it represents wild untrained ugly fighting, even with no training you develop style at some point. Even if it is just street combat. Example Skill: Name: Stubbornness Description of the Skill: This is a skill that represents resistance and willpower to outside influence, but can also be used in the context of pursuing a course of action regardless of the positive or negative result. Information oocly: I intend to use it on my character Jezebel, first as a skill to apply to my 'Woman's Scorn" action, and later as a resistance skill to apply to actions defending against psychic attacks and techniques. Training: Practicing since she could speak. Category:Character Building